Shadowrun DxD
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA: En un mundo en el que la ciencia y la magia y megacorporaciones y sociedades secretas trabajan desde las sombras para controlarlo todo, la gente tiene la opcion de volverse esclavos del sistema o ser desechados por este. Issei sabe eso pero no le importa ya que el sabe que siempre habra gente buscando sus servicios. Ya que el sabe que solo en las sombras uno es totalmente libre


**Capitulo 01: En las sombras de un nuevo mundo**

**Disclaimer: Ni High School DxD ni ninguna de las otras series que aparecen aquí me pertenecen.**

**Notas del Autor: Bueno aquí tengo otra historia y mi primer intento en el género de volver a Issei un badass, Esta historia es un Universo Alternativo como mi otra historia Naruto: Onimusha, solo que en vez de ser inspirado por Dungeons and Dragons esta historia estará inspirada en Shadowrun, por lo que esperen badass Cyberpunk mágico con (Sip, eso es tan loco, bizarro y genial como suena)**

**Aquí nuestro prota será Issei, quien seguirá siendo algo pervertido aunque el sabrá cuando usar su cerebro y no su polla dependiendo de la situación además de que él será un badass ya que su padre es un Badass certificado y uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

**/Issei POV/**

_Mientras más las cosas cambian más se quedan igual. O al menos eso es lo que dice el viejo refrán, cosa que a lo largo de la historia se ha demostrado una y otra vez y en mi opinión esa verdad no pudo quedar más clara que con el despertar._

_El Despertar o el inicio del Sexto Mundo fue el momento en el que el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano por fin hicieron contacto después de milenios separados, esto fue causado debido a varios eventos que culminaron con la dragona __Feuerschwinge _**(1) **_quien inicio un reinado de terror en Alemania, la disolución de varias naciones entre ellas Los Estados Unidos y México y uno de los más grandes conflictos del siglo XXI La Euroguerra _**(2).**

_Esos eventos señalaron el final del antiguo orden, en el cual nuevas naciones y facciones nacieron para llenar el vacío de poder, aunque pocas de estas fueron tan exitosas como las MegaCorporaciones, quienes aprovecharon el vacío de poder para convertirse en estados autónomos gracias al principio de la Extraterritorialidad _**(3)**

_Aunque ningún cambio fue tan grande como la invención del SIN, ya que este sistema de identificación los gobiernos y Corporaciones por fin tuvieron la forma de efectivamente controlar la población ya que nadie podía hacer nada sin ella, aunque hubieron personas que por diferentes razones decidieron a poseer una, lo que creo otra clase de ciudadanos Los SINLess_**(4)**

_Aunque quizás el más grande cambio que vino con el Sexto Mundo fue el nacimiento de toda una nueva subcultura de mercenarios; Los Shadowrunners: Estos Mercenarios venían de todas las facciones y estratos sociales se dedicaban a hacerle el trabajo sucio de todas las facciones actuando como activos de negables, lo cual siempre era un plus en el Sexto Mundo._

_Esa es una profesión peligrosa pero sin duda es gratificante, y no lo tendría de otra forma ya que soy Issei Hyuudo, El portador de la Sacred Gear Booster Gear, El Nuevo Dragón Emperador Rojo y más importante aún el infame Shadowrunner conocido como Boogeyman y esta es mi historia._

**/Fin del Issei POV/**

**Kuoh – Japón 23/05/2058**

_Nosotros somos los que son y no son_

_Cree sus mentiras y vive con tus secretos_

_Esta jaula es donde ellos siempre nos mantienen_

_Nos dicen que nosotros solo somos nuestros errores_

_¿No conocemos nosotros el precio de rendirse?_

Un joven se encontraba ocupado preparando todo para partir a otro día de clases en la Academia Kuoh mientras tarareaba la canción que estaba sonando en el estéreo de la casa y no sería una imagen fuera de lo común si no fuera por algunos de los elementos que se encontraban en la habitación.

Ya que acomodadas de manera extremadamente ordenada y profesional había una gran cantidad de armas que variaban desde cuchillos de combate a armas de alto calibre como Rifles de Francotirador y Lanzacohetes.

Eso sin duda sorprendería (y aterraría) a mucha gente aunque si se tenía en cuenta que dicho chico era un Shadowrunner y quien fue en vida su difunto padre era perfectamente normal y razonable que el poseyera tantas armas en su domicilio.

"**Repíteme de nuevo compañero ¿porque diablos estamos haciendo esto?" **Pregunto una voz proveniente de su mano izquierda al chico quien solo rodo los ojos en obvia molestia ya que en serio él estaba cansado de tener esta conversación.

"Porque Tanto Serafall como Sirzhench nos están pagando una fortuna para proteger a sus hermanitas y sus pequeños sequitos de cualquier amenaza además de que les debemos una grande por salvar nuestro pellejo después de aquel desastre que fue nuestra estadía en el Reino Unido Draig" Le respondió el chico sin dejar de terminar de armar su mochila teniendo especial cuidado en poner su pistola y dos cargadores en el compartimiento especial de esta para que no fuera detectada por medios tecnológicos o mágicos.

"**Lo se compañero, pero no puedo evitar sentirme aburrido ya que después de todo lo que hemos hecho esto es tan entretenido como ver la pintura secarse" **comento el dragón de forma huraña causando que el chico riera de buena gana ante la actitud del dragón. Ya que cualquiera que lo viera ahora sin duda no se lo creería aunque él no tenía duda que ciertos dragones blanco y dorado se reirían de la actitud infantil del Dragón Emperador rojo.

"No te preocupes Draig ya que algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán interesantes dentro de poco" comento el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El dragón se quedó callado ante las palabras de su portador ya que él tenía razón, algo grande se avecinaba y debían prepararse para que cuando la tormenta empezara esta no los arrasara.

"_Issei tu eres sin duda uno de los más interesantes portadores que he tenido en mucho tiempo, solo espero que estés listo para lo que se avecina ya que temo que lo que viene es algo mucho peor que lo que hemos lidiado anteriormente" _pensó el dragón mientras volvía a dormir, después de todo a él no le interesaba las actividades académicas de su portador.

_Aléjate de todo_

_¿Deberíamos Rendirnos?_

_Somos los ciegos, Somos los perdidos_

_Corre de todos nuestros errores_

_Cuando nos damos la vuelta_

_Somos Lo ciegos, Somos los perdidos_

**/Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad/**

"¿Así que esta es Kuoh? No es muy diferente de Seattle siendo honestos" comento un chico bajando de un Barco de carga que recientemente había atracado en el muelle de la ciudad mientras observaba la ciudad con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro mientras acomodaba su abrigo de cuero de color rojo y tomaba el estuche de guitarra que tenía en el suelo para emprender camino hacia la ciudad para poder contactar al Johnson **(5) **que lo contrato para este trabajo.

"_Me pregunto si me conseguiré aquí a Boogeyman ya que hace más de un año que vi a ese loco asesino" _Pensó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía del Muelle "Prepárate Kuoh ya que Dante está aquí ¡y una fiesta de los mil demonios pronto comenzara!" dijo el joven confiadamente extendiendo los brazos como queriendo abarcar la ciudad en ellos.

Después de todo era un hecho sabido que cuando los Shadowrunners Redgrave y Boogeyman se encontraban o peor aún trabajaban juntos, el caos no iba muy lejos.

_Lo entregamos pero luego lo guardamos_

_Creamos la distancia, pero nos mantenemos cerca de ti_

_La gravedad nos empuja_

_Nunca pareció tener sentido que la gravedad _

_Nos empujara ¡Lejos!_

**/Locación Clasificada/**

Un joven de unos 17 años de ascendencia europea con rasgos aristocráticos estaba en una habitación oscura en la que 5 monolitos enumerados del 05 al 01 lo rodeaban "Theodore Nott, tú has sido elegido de entre todos los neonatos del Black Lodge **(6) **para esta misión bajo la recomendación de tu padre ya que él ha sido miembro valioso de nuestra organización por lo que espero que sepas lo que se espera de ti" Le dijo con una voz autoritaria la voz proveniente del monolito con el numero 01 al chico quien no pudo evitar tragar hondo ya que no importaba que tan bueno se a tu control sobre tus emociones.

Estar en esa habitación con los que podría argumentar 5 de los hombres y mujeres más poderosas y peligrosas del Sexto Mundo, ya que la sabía mejor que nadie lo poderoso e influyente que era el Black Lodge.

"Lo tengo en claro Mi señor, solo dígame cual es mi misión y la cumpliré usando todas mis capacidades" fue lo único que respondió el joven. Los monolitos guardaron silencio por un momento y el joven temió lo peor hasta que finalmente ellos se volvieron a dirigir a él.

"Excelente joven Nott" Le respondio el Monolito con el Numero 05 impreso antes de continuar "Tu misión será ir a la Ciudad Japonesa de Kuoh, una vez allí seras informado de cuál es tu misión además de serte entregados los recursos necesarios para tu misión, el fracaso no es una opción ya que lo que necesitamos es crucial para nuestros planes"

"Como ustedes ordenen" respondió el chico antes de retirarse ya que necesitaba prepararse para lo que podría ser el evento más importante de su vida. Ya que él no se engañaba a sí mismo, él sabía cuál era el precio del fracaso en el Black Lodge.

La muerte.

_Aléjate de todo_

_¿Deberíamos Rendirnos?_

_Somos los ciegos, Somos los perdidos_

_Corre de todos nuestros errores_

_Cuando nos damos la vuelta_

_Somos Lo ciegos, Somos los perdidos_

**/Kuoh – Complejos de Apartamentos/**

Una pareja se encontraba retozando en la cama después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche envueltos en la más desenfrenada de las pasiones, aunque si uno le preguntara al joven quien tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que tras largos años se abrió paso entre sus muchas defensas para convertirse en su pareja y si fuera posible futura esposa era algo que valía la pena. Ya que estar con ella era algo que el valoraba mucho ya que sus respectivas obligaciones los mantenían separados.

"¿Estas bien Harry? Pareces distraído" le pregunto la chica al joven quien solo sonrió antes de responderle.

"¿Puedes culparme? Yo estoy viviendo el sueño de muchos hombres ahora Serafall: tengo una sexy novia, tengo dinero y mi trabajo es algo que realmente disfruto" le respondió Harry para luego chequear de manera descarada el físico despampanante de la Satan "Además de que el la vista que tengo tampoco ayuda a pensar en cosas molestas" ante esas palabras la diabla lo golpeo de forma juguetona en el brazo.

"Pervertido" le respondio Serafall a su pareja antes de tomar un semblante serio "¿Sabes que las cosas se van a poner más complicadas verdad Harry?" Le dijo la Satan al joven quien solo prendió un cigarro y tomo una calada antes de responderle.

"Lo se Serafall, Las cosas se están agitando en las sombras y por si fuera poco 2 de los Shadowrunners más peligrosos están en la ciudad, los hijos de Babayaga y Sparda" tras decirle eso a ella él le pasa a la chica las carpetas con la información de Issei y Dante respectivamente.

"Yo sabía que el hijo de John estaba en la ciudad ya que Sirzech y yo lo recolocamos aquí como favor hacia su difunto padre después de todos los trabajos que hizo por nosotros, pero no sabía que el hijo menor de Sparda estaba en la ciudad, ¿Cuándo llego?" le pregunto la chica a su novio quien tras tomar otra calada le respondió.

"Llego hoy, los espíritus que tengo vigilando la ciudad me avisaron, además de que Lobo se comunicó conmigo en sueños el otro día y me dijo que estuviera preparado ya que una tormenta se aproxima" Le dijo el hombre omitiendo algunos detalles que el sabia no eran relevantes por ahora, y aunque el odiara eso, el Chaman sabía que era lo mejor.

Serafall noto que Harry no le dijo todo, pero no inquirió mas ya que sea lo que sea lo tenía aterrado, lo cual no era fácil ya que ella sabía a lo que él se dedicaba "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad Harry?" le dijo de forma reconfortante la Leviathan al Chaman quien solo sonrió y le respondió.

"Lo sé, Serafall"

**Notas del Autor: Aquí esta, díganme que les parece: ¿buena, mala, o regular? En este capítulo fue más que todo una introducción de algunos de los personajes de esta historia. En esta historia como pudieron ver el mundo humano y sobrenatural están unidos aquí, y eso causara un monton de problemas para nuestros héroes.**

**Si quieren hacerse una idea de como luce Kuoh, imagínense Night City de los trailers de Cyberpunk 2077 o Tokio en Ghost in the Shell. Aunque a diferencia de muchas otras historias de este tipo Issei no perderá el protagonismo ya que como dije arriba este es mi intento de hacer un Issei Badass por lo que esperen verlo a el pateando culos a diestra y siniestra ya que si captaron los inidicios de quien es el padre del pervertido sabrán que ese sujeto era badass como pocos.**

**Glosario:**

**También conocida como Ala De Fuego fue una dragona que aterrorizo Alemania durante el año 2022 hasta que fue derribada por la Luffwafe quienes armaron sus cazas con un prototipo de misil especialmente diseñado para atravesar las escamas de un rey dragón.**

**La Euroguerra fue un conflicto que ocurrió en Europa tras una oleada de ataques terroristas orquestados por Extremistas Islámicos que culminaron con la detonación de una bomba sucia en Paris desencadenando una pseudo guerra civil a lo largo de Europa entre los gobiernos locales que estaban a favor de las políticas impuestas por la UE, los extremistas islámicos y los movientos. nacionalistas cívicos que termino una vez Las Fuerzas armadas rusas fueron movilizadas para detener el caos en el que el continente se veía envuelto ya que muchos de los grupos terroristas estaban infiltrándose en el país entre los miles de refugiados.**

**Se refiere a la capacidad que posee una megacorporacion de poseer soberanía sobre cualquier territorio que ellos posean, volviéndolas efectivamente naciones-estado y sus empleados son conocidos como ciudadanos corporativos.**

**El Sistema de Numero de Identificación o SIN por sus siglas en ingles es un microchip implantado en la capa subcutánea de la piel que guarda toda la información importante de una persona y les permite a los gobiernos y megacorporaciones tener control de las actividades de sus ciudadanos ya que sin un SIN nadie puede acceder a las funciones más básicas de la sociedad ya sea buscar un buen trabajo, pagar los servicios e incluso comprar en la tienda local. Esto ha causado que la sociedad sea dividida en dos efectivamente ya que por un lado tienes a los SINless quienes son básicamente el fondo de la sociedad ya que no poseen un SIN implantado y los SINner quienes son los que poseen los Chips. Muchos de los shadowrunners son SINless desde nacimiento aunque muchos prefieren volverse SINless ya que de esa manera ni las corporaciones o el gobierno puede mantener control sobre dicho individuo.**

**Johnson es un término coloquial para referirse a un individuo que contrata los servicios de Shadowrunners para realizar un trabajo en específico. Muchas veces ellos son intermediarios entre los Shadowrunners y los verdaderos clientes quienes pueden ser Corporaciones, gobiernos, Sindicatos criminales entre un largo etc.**

**Black Lodge es una cábala de magos secretas que ha existido desde hace milenios y han estado involucrados en varios hechos importantes a lo largo de la historia. Son extremadamente peligrosos y están infiltrados en todos los gobiernos y organizaciones manipulándolas para sus propios y misteriosos fines.**


End file.
